User talk:HMCC10
Teleporters There is no hack for unlimited teleporters. You can throw many of them if you set hotkey on the weapon and keep pressing the number and shooting. I will try making a video if it sounds confusing. 20:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Telporter If you have the hotkey selected then keep pressing the number you picked and Left Mouse Button on screen and it should shoot teleporter and then another ones instantly. 02:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Main Page I allow you to edit it. You should wait for reply though. 15:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Looks nice. But what are we gonna put in Game and Wiki tabs? 16:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Game files In Mozilla Cache. 16:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Source Its called Sothink SWF Decomplier. 15:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Key Thats where I got the key from: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP850agSmoE (Note:Download at your own risk) Or if you want one I have (exact same as on the video but in case of not risking) I can upload it. 16:00, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat. The picture is from Santa's Workshop map. 16:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) All SWF's *weaponicons.swf *weaponicons1.swf *weaponicons2.swf *weaponicons3.swf *avatars.swf *avatars2.swf *avatars3.swf *accessories.swf *accessories1.swf *accessories2.swf *mapicons.swf *Ballistics.swf *assets.swf or uiassets.swf *comboicons.swf These are all I know. Ballstics.swf contain all data (shop, menu, etc.) I'll be out (still gonna watch though) so if you see any vandalism, report it to me. 16:52, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The one you posted is better. All we need now is Accessories and Maps. 16:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Animation Gallery Yes. You can do it. I was actually planning it after making Falcon animated. For the idle pet I will be adding them in new Infoboxes but on transparent background so you dont need to upload idle pets. 17:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Icons What you use to make icons on transparent background? Usually when I do it it leaves white outlines or dots and when you upload, it is clear as if it was in Flash, SWF or the game itself. 17:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Idle Pets It means pets standing still. Just like this Fox ------------------------------------------------------> 17:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Icons Thanks for the tip. If you're talking about transparent GIF's, these are really hard. I have to take a screenshot of every frame, save in pictures (all pets must keep the same spot so it wont be moving randomly) and then animate it in Photoshop. To become an admin, you need a load of edits, be good, trusted and be here for some time. You can see everything here. 17:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Minipets You can find Minipets in accessories2.swf. To be a Co-Rollback you need at least 300 edits. When im out and someone asks for code, can you tell it to them? I really dont want to delete this page but if they cant read rules, they will have nothing. 13:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) FB http://www.facebook.com/piotr.rotfl?ref=tn_tnmn This is my secondary account. I usually dont add people on my main acc. 15:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Poll Approver If you want to know my opinion, yes, you can. You will have to wait until Wildoneshelper gives an opinion though. For the new wiki, I want to know what will be te layout. Will it have the stuff (pictures, info, etc.) and code in it or just one page with all codes? 23:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC)